films_tv_shows_and_wildlifefandomcom-20200216-history
A Life in a Day
A Life in a Day is the eleventh episode from the sixth season and the two hundred and seventh episode of the series. In this episode, Larry's daredevil antics inspire Patrick to live a dangerous life. Plot The episode begins when SpongeBob and Patrick are getting a tan. Suddenly Larry the Lobster comes riding in on a motorcycle, kicking up sand in SpongeBob's and Patrick's faces. However every cheers for Larry and soon they talk to him. Larry says he's a professional daredevil who loves to live life to the fullest. Then Larry points out SpongeBob and Patrick are big scaredy cats and need to be more like him. Larry drives away leaving Patrick in deep thought. The next day, SpongeBob and Patrick are blowing bubbles in Jellyfish Fields, when Patrick says that their lives are boring, and that they need to live like Larry. Patrick then jumps on a seahorse, which bucks him off and severely injures Patrick. Meanwhile, SpongeBob is riding a kiddie ride at the grocery store. Later that day, Patrick kicks down SpongeBob's door, and drags him to the junkyard. Patrick then jumps in a boat going on the conveyor belt. The boat (with Patrick inside) is then crushed by the junkyard crusher, while SpongeBob only watches in horror as Patrick was slowly crushed. Even later that day, Patrick breaks down the door again (still inside the crushed car) and pulls SpongeBob to the outskirts of Bikini Bottom to a deep canyon next to the canyon is a long board leading to the bottom, which Patrick says he will skate down. He tells SpongeBob to join him, but SpongeBob says that going down the ramp would be stupid, and would certainly kill them. Patrick shrugs and calls SpongeBob a chicken. Patrick then skates down, and flies right into the mouths of several hungry monsters, Patrick's fate is unknown. Next to the canyon is a long board leading to the bottom, which Patrick says he will skate down. He tells SpongeBob to join him, but SpongeBob says that going down the ramp would be stupid, and would certainly kill them. Patrick shrugs and calls SpongeBob a chicken. Patrick then skates down, and flies right into the mouths of several hungry monsters, Patrick's fate is unknown. The next day, SpongeBob is working at the Krusty Krab, when Patrick (who apparently survived the monster attack) is running towards the restaurant, trying to get away from five mad bikers (Possibly the Wild Ones). He tells SpongeBob that he was right, and that he would never try such stupid stunts again. When SpongeBob goes outsides to talk to the bikers, he knocks down their bikes. SpongeBob and Patrick run down the street, and SpongeBob gets a rush of adrenaline. SpongeBob shouts that he's living like Larry, and is now obsessed with daredevil stunts. The bikers hit SpongeBob with their bikes, sending SpongeBob flying into the air. Later that day, SpongeBob and Patrick are on the beach again, but this time on a giant arrow aimed towards hundreds of sharp rocks (Ripper's Reef). Patrick worries that they'll get hurt, but SpongeBob prepares to cut the rope anyway. Meanwhile, Larry notices what they're doing and races to stop them. But Larry is too late, SpongeBob cuts the rope and they fly towards Ripper's Reef. Larry hooks a rope on the arrow, and is pulled up too. SpongeBob shouts with glee, while Patrick and Larry scream. They slam into Ripper's Reef at full force, and all are impaled with the rocks. Later at the Bikini Bottom Hospital, Patrick and Larry are put in full body casts, while SpongeBob is put in a wheel chair. SpongeBob says that it's time for his next stunt, and asks "What would Larry do?". Larry gets mad and chases SpongeBob out of the hospital. Characters *SpongeBob *Patrick *Larry Locations *Bikini Bottom Hospital *The Krusty Krab *Goo Lagoon *Ripper's Reef Notes *On the SpongeBob vs. the Big One DVD, the title card music from "SpongeHenge" was used instead of the normal music. *In this episode, SpongeBob's swimsuit is red instead of blue. This also happened in "Sand Castles in the Sand" and "Sun Bleached." *In the episode there is an abyss with monsters like in "The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie" and "20,000 Patties Under the Sea." *This episode is paired with "Sun Bleached." Coincidentally, both episodes take place at Goo Lagoon. *Larry acts like he doesn't know SpongeBob and Patrick, but in other episodes, such as "Ripped Pants," they are good friends with him. One possible explanation is that Larry was acting that way to gloat. *This episode reveals that Larry is somewhat of a "daredevil" as well as lifeguard. *It's revealed that Nat Peterson also works in A-1 Wreckers. *"Living Like Larry" was made a term in reality used for doing extreme efforts, like the ones seen in this episode. *The title card is the same as "Band Geeks" except it's lighter color. Cultural References *The title parodies the Beatles' song [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/A_Day_in_the_Life A Day In The Life] *The line 'What would Larry do?' parodied the popular Buffy the Vampire Slayer catchphrase 'What would Buffy do?', which itself is a parody of the phrase, "What Would Jesus Do?". Errors *When he's on the huge spear, SpongeBob was wearing his swimsuit, but when they show a close up of Patrick you see SpongeBob's regular clothes, and when they show the whole spear again SpongeBob was wearing the swimsuit again. *SpongeBob appears to knock over many motorcycles, yet only 6 were circling him. Transcript *starts at Goo Lagoon. SpongeBob is eating ice cream, while Patrick is tanning *'SpongeBob:' This is how to live, isn't it my friend? *'Patrick:' You said it buddy. comes in riding a motorcycle. SpongeBob and Patrick scream, and sand gets in their face. Larry does flips, then rides through a picnic blanket, then pulls one of his breaks causing him to go in circles, getting more sand on SpongeBob and Patrick. He then rides on top of the pile of sand, then through the life guard station causing it to set on fire, and everyone cheers *'Evelyn:' He's amazing! *'Frank:' I'll say! then throws a basketball into the hoop, then is about to fall, but he presses a button to cause a sky glider to come out, and he causes the flag on some children's sand castles to catch on fire *'Kids:' Woah! sky glider then comes off, and Larry stops. Everyone cheers, then Larry takes off his helmet *'Evelyn:' Who is that guy? *'Nazz:' That's Larry the Lobster. He's like living large! *'Nat:' What's your secret Larry? *'Larry:' Well, you've gotta take risks. back on his motor cycle Live on the edge. rides his motorcycle, then jumps off at the lagoon. He then gets on someone's surfboard upside down *'All:' Ooh! then comes back to shore *'Larry:' And you can't... Uh... You can't... SpongeBob and Patrick whimpering, then picks them up And you can't live like these two. Just look at 'em. Spineless, shakes them weak, them, and they fall afraid of their own shadows. see their shadows, scream, and whimper Pathetic! *'Nat:' Larry, how can they redeem their worthless lives? *'Larry:' I'll tell you how: by living each day as if it were their last! *'Patrick:' How do we do that? *'Larry:' By living like me, Larry. *'Patrick:' But what's that have... covers his mouth *'Larry:' By living, like Larry. *'Both:' Living, like Larry. *'Larry:' Living like Larry! away *'Patrick:' Living like Larry. Living like Larry. to later when SpongeBob and Patrick are blowing bubbles. Patrick sighs, which is like blowing the bubbles This is bogus! *'SpongeBob:' What's that Pat? *'Patrick:' SpongeBob, these are the best years of our lives, and you want to waste them blowing bubbles? We should be living in the moment! We should be living like Lar... sea horses neighing This is it SpongeBob! This is where we redeem are miserable lives! It's time to start... in the air, then stops ...living like Larry! then goes back down, and onto the back of a sea horse, and he then rides around Hey, SpongeBob! SpongeBob? is on a kiddie ride outside a grocery store *'SpongeBob:' I'm living like Larry! Whoo-hoo! to later at SpongeBob's house. Patrick kicks the door down, and he is all bandaged up *'Patrick:' Where were you SpongeBob? That was awesome! up SpongeBob, and runs outside *'SpongeBob:' Hey Patrick, where you going? *'Patrick:' To live my friend! We are going to live! to "A-1 Wreckers" This is going to be the best fun yet! boat gets smashed from the sides, then from the front and back, then from the top, then a giant spatula puts in a pile of boats, then three flame throwers burn it, then a giant fist comes down and punches it *'SpongeBob:' I don't know about this Patrick. *'Patrick:' You must defeat your reason, before you can start... up in the air again, then stops ...living like Larry! then goes into a boat Wo-hoo! SpongeBob, this is it! gets smashed from the sides, then cuts back to SpongeBob as the rest happens. Cuts to SpongeBob's house where he is putting the letters of the alphabet on his pairs of socks *'Music:' Livin' Like Larry *'SpongeBob:' De dee do dee do livin' like Larry. Dee dee dee doo livin' like Larry. Deedeedeedee livin' like Larry. barges through the door in the boat. He then falls, then breaks out of it *'Patrick:' Come on SpongeBob! What are you waiting for? Let's go! and Patrick run outside. Cuts to later when they are still running *'SpongeBob:' Uh, Patrick, where are we going? *'Patrick:' Just you wait! it's the ultimate! run onto a giant ramp that leads into a trench What do you think? And wait 'till you see the best part! on the ramp Hey you guys. of monsters are in the trench. growling and snapping.. *'SpongeBob:' I don't know Patrick, this looks very danger... attaches a skate board on SpongeBob's back, then does so with him *'Patrick:' Here's to living like Larry! *'SpongeBob:' Well, wait a minute Patrick, I think your missing the point. "Living like Larry" doesn't mean throwing caution to the wind, and risking everything on a stunt that will cost you your life. *'Patrick:' Don't you mean, cost us our lives SpongeBob? *'SpongeBob:' No Patrick, I mean your life. I'm not going. *'Patrick:' I see. And that's your final word on the subject? *'SpongeBob:' Mmm-hmm. *'Patrick:' I feel sorry for you. down the ramp to the trench with all the monsters in it. Scene then cuts to the Krusty Krab where SpongeBob is working. captions version: I feel sorry for you. ''[screaming. animals growling and roaring.. *'SpongeBob:' I wonder how Patrick's doing with his "living like Larry" thing. *'Patrick:' SpongeBob! ''looks out the window SpongeBob! is being chased by tough fish on motorcycles. He then runs into the Krusty Krab You were right SpongeBob! I went too far! I went too far! *'SpongeBob:' Oh it's okay buddy, I think you learned your lesson. Hmm? *'Patrick:' Uh-uh. *'Tough Guy 1:' Don't make us come in there kid! version Gang Member: Don't make us come in there, kid *'SpongeBob:' Now you just let me handle those guys out there. walks outside Gentlemen, Gentlemen. *'All:' What the? *'SpongeBob:' I know that you might be angry at my friend for his shenanigans, but you are not the only victim. His reckless thrill chasing has made him a hollow shell of his former self. Just look reveals Patrick is a shell So let me assure you, his days of "living in the moment" are over. Can you not forgive him for what ever he did? thin *'Tough Guy 2:' Sure pal. Sure. Patrick's hand *'SpongeBob:' By the way, what did he do that made you all so cranky? leans on there motorcycles, and they fall *'Tough Guy 2:' He knocked over our motorcycles! laughs nervously, then they chase SpongeBob and Patrick *'SpongeBob:' So scared! Adrenalin pumping! excited Spine tingling! Endorphins rushing! I've never felt so alive! Oh, yeah baby, yeah! This is what Patrick was talking about! This is really living in the moment! Woo-yeah! This is life! Woo, woo, yeah, woo! knocked in the air by a motor cycle Now I am finally living like Larry! to SpongeBob and Patrick on top of ballast *'Patrick:' Are you sure about this SpongeBob? *'SpongeBob:' Oh come on Patrick, what happened to being in the moment? *'Patrick:' I don't know SpongeBob, this looks pretty dangerous. *'SpongeBob:' slaps Patrick in the back Yeah, yeah, you said it buddy! Now we're really living like Larry! notices them on the ballast *'Larry:' Well, would you look at that. Now there's two guys who know how to live! *'SpongeBob:' Prepare for countdown! *'Larry:' I'm proud of them. a closer look Wait a minute, with that angle of trajectory, they'll land right in, rippers reef! They'll be ripped to shreds! over with a life preserver with rope tied to it Wait, don't do it! Stop! *'SpongeBob:' 3-2-1 Lift off. a rope, which causes the arrow to set off *'Larry:' Drat! the life preserver to catch on to the arrow *'SpongeBob:' Whooooo!!! Whoohooooo!!! Whoowoowoo!!! preserver catches arrow *'Larry:' Whoooooa!!! rope Look, guys, my advice wasn't meant to be taken literally! I meant to live life to the fullest, not to maim yourselves! Look! notice the reef *'Patrick:' Uh oh! *'Larry:' AAAAAHHHHHH!!!! Rippers Reef then flips back to happy SpongeBob and screaming Larry AAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!! crash into it, then cuts to scene of them in the hospital *'SpongeBob:' What are you two lazy bones doing lying around? There's a really cool ramp down the hall, I've got room for two more. (Looks crazy in eyes) What would Larry do? *'Larry:' angry What would Larry do? I'll show you what Larry would do! SpongeBob Come here! Come here I said! Hey! him off the screen and episode ends Gallery ALifeinaDay.png ALifeinaDay1.png ALifeinaDay2.png ALifeinaDay3.png ALifeinaDay4.png ALifeinaDay5.png ALifeinaDay6.png ALifeinaDay7.png ALifeinaDay8.png ALifeinaDay9.png ALifeinaDay10.png ALifeinaDay11.png ALifeinaDay12.png ALifeinaDay13.png ALifeinaDay14.png ALifeinaDay15.png ALifeinaDay16.png ALifeinaDay17.png ALifeinaDay18.png ALifeinaDay19.png ALifeinaDay20.png ALifeinaDay21.png ALifeinaDay22.png ALifeinaDay23.png ALifeinaDay24.png ALifeinaDay25.png ALifeinaDay26.png ALifeinaDay27.png ALifeinaDay28.png ALifeinaDay29.png ALifeinaDay30.png ALifeinaDay31.png ALifeinaDay32.png ALifeinaDay33.png ALifeinaDay34.png ALifeinaDay35.png ALifeinaDay36.png ALifeinaDay37.png ALifeinaDay38.png ALifeinaDay39.png ALifeinaDay40.png ALifeinaDay41.png ALifeinaDay42.png ALifeinaDay43.png ALifeinaDay44.png ALifeinaDay45.png ALifeinaDay46.png ALifeinaDay47.png ALifeinaDay48.png ALifeinaDay49.png ALifeinaDay50.png ALifeinaDay51.png ALifeinaDay52.png ALifeinaDay53.png ALifeinaDay54.png Category:SpongeBob SquarePants episodes Category:Episodes Category:Season 6 episodes Category:2008 television episodes Category:2000s television episodes Category:Films, TV Shows And Wildlife Wiki